


Из бездны  - к звёздам.

by Nati



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nati/pseuds/Nati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он все летел и летел в опустошающую бездонную бесконечность, но сильные руки хватали его, раз за разом  вытаскивая из холодных глубин водных пластов, не давая забыться, не позволяя остаться в них навсегда...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Из бездны  - к звёздам.

**Author's Note:**

> Для Вельзи

Дину кажется, что он постоянно падает. С самого детства, всё ниже и ниже. Он ловит и убивает опасных тварей, которые мешают жить людям, пытается заботиться сначала об отце и брате и Бобби, потом о Бобби и брате, просто о брате. Иногда Дину даже кажется, что у него получается. 

Но чувство падения не проходит. С каждым днём Дин набирает скорость, чувствуя скорый финал. Ему даже и не страшно почти, когда он заключает сделку. Что такое ад, если он и так постоянно летит куда-то вниз?

В аду не жарко, и не холодно. В аду — живое воплощение страха, ужаса и кошмаров. Дин целый год пытался представить, как всё будет, но в итоге человеческой фантазии всё-таки не хватило. В аду он всё ещё падает, стремительно летит вниз. Но всё прекращается, когда он берёт в руку плеть. Он согласился, и теперь, спустя тридцать лет, проведённых в аду и почти тридцать лет, проведённых на земле, Дин чувствует, что он остановился. Со всей силы ударился о то, что было внизу, полностью сломался. Аластар вцепился в его кожу, мышцы, кости и кровь, но не поднял на ноги, а поставил на колени. И Дин даже не попытался поднять голову наверх, чтобы увидеть, с какой высоты он падал. 

А потом он первый раз ударил. И под то хлипкое, что было под коленями, раскрошилось и открыло путь в новую бездну. Дину уже было всё равно. Дин уже ко всему привык.

 

Когда его душу, пропитавшуюся почти насквозь тьмой, схватило что-то до боли яркое и ослепительное, Дин не удивился. Ещё одна пытка, ещё одна боль, ничего нового. Вот только вместо того, чтобы толкнуть вниз, ещё глубже, яркое и ослепительное потянуло наверх. Впервые, за всю свою жизнь, Дин не падал, а летел. Поднимался из глубин бездны к звёздам. Из ада — к небу. 

Кастиэль многое не понимает в жизни Дина. Кастиэль многое не знает. Кастиэль вытащил его из ада, Кастиэль ангел. Дин почти смеётся, потому что ангелов не существует. Но раньше он не верил и в демонов. Кастиэль не понимает, что такое личное пространство, Кастиэль может внезапно появиться и так же внезапно исчезнуть. Кастиэлю очень много лет, но на некоторые вещи он смотрит с детским изумлением. 

Кастиэль предаёт его ради своих братьев. А потом предаёт своих братьев, ради него. Дин больше не может смотреть на него, как на простого ангела. Теперь он смотрит на него как на друга, брата или даже как-то иначе, ближе. Кастиэль начинает изучать человеческий мир, и Дин думает, что ему идёт быть чуточку человеком. 

Дин снова срывается в пропасть, когда видит будущее. Касу совсем не идёт быть человеком, и Дин смотрит в свои же собственные глаза напротив и видит в них бездну. Кас держит его, не даёт падать слишком быстро и глубоко, но в будущем Дин летит вниз стремительно. И Кас летит вниз рядом с ним. Дину совсем не хочется, чтобы он становился человеком.

 

Бездна преследует Дина. Она рядом, когда Сэм падает в ад. Она рядом, когда Сэм возвращается. Бездна близко, когда Кас становится богом. Она вокруг, когда Кас умирает. 

Дин хочет быть спокойным. Бобби умирает, брат сходит с ума, повсюду левиафаны, а Дину хочется быть спокойным. Дину хочется протереть глаза ладонью, когда он видит живого Кастиэля, который отзывается на чужое имя, живёт в чужом доме с чужой женщиной и живёт чужой жизнью. Кастиэль настолько свой и настолько чужой одновременно, что Дин просто прикрывает глаза и приветствует бездну как старую подругу. 

Сэм снова с ним, Мэг с Касом, а Дину просто не за что держаться.

Они победили левиафанов, спасли в очередной раз мир. Дин в Чистилище, но ему уже не привыкать к подобным вывертам судьбы. Кас исчез и не появляется, Дину слегка горько и обидно, но он не одинок, с ним всё ещё его бездонная пропасть. 

Кастиэль спасал Дина, уводя от него левиафанов. Кастиэль всё ещё рядом, и когда Дин обнимал его, он почти чувствовал за его спиной крылья. Он почти чувствовал, что они сейчас опять взлетят, как тогда, из ада. Но они не взлезли, хотя Кас и толкнул его вперёд, прочь из Чистилища. Кас толкнул его наверх, сам оставаясь внизу. Теперь они летели в разном направлении.

 

Кас снова взлетает, а потом снова предаёт Дина ради небес. И почти сразу — небеса ради Дина. У Каса входит это в привычку уже. Сэм чуть не умирает, а Каса обманывают. И он падает. 

Дин находит его спустя несколько недель. Кас разводит руками и почти со слезами на глазах говорит, что теперь не ангел. Дин вспоминает слегка сумасшедшую улыбку Каса из будущего и его прошибает дрожь. Он не хочет видеть своего ангела таким убитым, загнанным, отчаявшимся. Дин не хочет видеть бездну в его глазах, как отражение своих собственных. 

Дин хлопает Каса по плечу и говорит, что вместе они справятся. Смогут всё исправить, смогут всё вернуть. Кас верит. Ему верит.  
Дин не чувствует земли под ногами. Он словно завис в невесомости, будто судьба ещё решает, куда именно ему следует отправиться: привычно вниз, или всё-таки вверх. Дин оборачивается на Каса. Тот стоит и смотрит в небо, древний ангел, лишённый сил взлететь. 

У Дина нет крыльев. Но он почти уверен, что видит их у своего ангела. 

 

Кастиэль тот, кто возносит его до неба и отпускает. Он тот, кто даёт Дину наслаждаться свободным падением, а потом, подхватывает снова, не отдавая страху. Кастиэль тот, кто не даёт ему упасть окончательно. Он тот, кто вознёс его из Бездны — к Звёздам.


End file.
